Taxi
by daisherz365
Summary: Waking up after a big party for her job seemed to be the worst thing possible but what Macy finds in her taxi makes it worth it. Macy/Nick


**Taxi**

Here I was standing on the curb of the hustle and bustle of New York City in a frustrated mood. I didn't understand why Stella called me at this obscene time when she knew that she needed help hours ago. I was waiting for a taxi because well I didn't have a car here and this was the only way for me to get to where I had to meet her. It would be me to wear a dress on a windy day like today. After waiting a few minutes I whistled to flag down one of the taxi cabs. One stopped but by the look of it, it seemed like someone was already in the car so I walked around the other side and slid in.

"Sorry I don't mean to intrude but I really have to get somewhere."

"It's not a problem." I heard a masculine voice say. I quickly reached up and gave the driver the address.

"It seems like you two are going to the same place." I heard him say as I buckled my seatbelt.

"I'm sure it's pure coincidence." I muttered.

"I don't think so Macy." I nearly jumped as I heard my name. I don't know how I hadn't notice before. I slowly turned to see a smiling Nick Lucas.

"Nick?" He nodded and smirked.

"Macy how are you?"

"A little irritated but good, what about you?"

"I've been good. Finally got a break but Stella wanted all of us to meet up." I hadn't realized that that was what she wanted. When I was talking to her on the phone she acted as if it was a national crisis.

"Good, you guys need one. Besides I haven't seen any of you in a few years now." I didn't admit it but I definitely missed having them around. I lived around here so it wasn't all that big of a deal.

"Macy I'm surprised that you haven't hugged me yet." He stated. I looked away for a few seconds before I got out of my seat and slid into his embrace. "I missed you." I heard him whisper against my hair. Was he serious? It seemed like it. I stared into his eyes as I slowly pulled back.

"I missed you too." A smile slowly surfaced on his face.

"Where are you living now?"

"Here, it's more convient for my job."

"Graphic designer, right?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Stella talks about you from time to time." I nodded as I settled back into my seat.

"I had no idea. I talk to her all the time. I wonder why she never told me." I pondered on the thought for a few minutes before looking over at my companion and seeing that he was tapping his fingers against his side in a rhythmic fashion. "Song idea?" I asked.

He stopped immediately and smiled.

"Not really. It's nothing really."

"It seemed like something." I smiled as I looked out the window. I could feel him looing at me but I didn't turn towards him. We were still in traffic. The taxi would move every few minute but we stayed in silence. That was until my phone's ringtone started blaring in the car. I quickly grabbed it out of my purse and hit the talk button.

"Hello?"

"Macy where are you?" I pulled the phone away from my ear because she was yelling.

"Stuck in traffic which I wouldn't have to be in if you would have called me yesterday to tell me about meeting up with the guys." It was silent on the other line for a moment before I heard Stella speak softly.

"I never told you we were meeting up with them?" Oops! I guess it was supposed to be a surprise.

"Well I kind of found out from Nick." Before I could explain about that she started talking over me.

"Nick? You haven't talked to him in year?! How is that possible?" she kept shrieking out questions until Nick calmly took the phone out of my hand.

"Stella I'm here in the taxi with Macy. Yes we're hoping to be there before it gets dark. See you then, bye Stells." With that he passed me back the phone. I had leaned my head against the cool door and had literally messed up my hair in frustration of my best friend's yelling. I set the phone in my lap just in case I had to pull it out again. I indeed did shortly when I felt the phone vibrate signally I had a text from someone. I picked it up with one hand and opened the text. It was from Nick. I thought about looking his way but I didn't feel like it so I read the text.

**From: Nick**

**Message: U ok?**

I hit reply.

**To: Nick**

**Message: I'm just tired.**

I sat there with my eyes closed after hitting send for awhile until my phone buzzed again.

**From: Nick**

**Message: Lay on my lap **

I couldn't help but smile at the message and after exiting out of it I lifted my body up and carefully positioned myself on his lap. We sat not scratch that, I laid on him while he carefully combed through my hair with his fingers. I hadn't really noticed due to the fact that I was resting my eyes and had cut myself off from what was going on. I did that until I heard humming just above me. I recognized the tone a little.

I started concentrating on it and realized that it was similar to what he was tapping his fingers to earlier. "I thought you said it wasn't a song?" I looked at him and tried not to smile when I saw the look on his face.

"It wasn't at the time." He muttered as he started back running his hand through my hair. I looked in his eyes in wonder what masterpiece was he thinking of.

"Oh, got any lyrics?" I questioned quietly.

"Not yet. Would you like to help?" I frowned. That would be a bad idea.

"I'll leave that to the professional." I closed my eyes.

"Macy I haven't always been one. I need help sometimes." I knew that, I was just being idiotic at the moment.

"I know. I'm not a lyricist though." I grabbed his hand and started playing with it.

"Sure you are. Everyone is, some might not be that great but…" His voice trailed off and I had to look at him to see what he was doing. He was looking at me and smiling.

"What?" He shook his head before making it so that the hand I was holding was holding the one that I was using to hold his. I smiled up at him and started humming softly. Before I realized it Nick started singing the exact song I was humming.

"_You get in, you get done and then you get gone  
You never leave a trace, or show your face, you get gone  
Should've turned around and left before the sun came up again  
But the sun came up again_

I was a killer, was the best they'd ever seen  
I'd steal your heart before you ever heard a thing  
I'm an assassin and I had a job to do  
Little did I know that girl was an assassin too

Suddenly I'm in over my head and I can hardly breathe  
Suddenly I'm floating over her bed and I feel everything  
Suddenly I know exactly what I did, but I can not move a thing  
And suddenly I know exactly what I've done  
And what it's gonna mean to me, mean to me

I'm gone"

By the time he got to that part of the song I was singing with him. I didn't know how it happened but when I stopped singing the whole street had gone quiet. Nick and I looked at each other for a moment before we stepped out the car and then the noise erupted. But it was applause instead of the noise you would originally hear.

"You two have the most amazing voices I've ever heard together." Our driver said when we went back in the car.

"Thank you." We both said at the same time.

"No problem, it looks like the performance helped the traffic start going." I smiled before turning to Nick, he was looking at me again.

"Why do you keep looking at me?"

"You can't blame me Mace it's been a few tear and um…well you're beautiful." I blushed and smiled.

"Are you implying that I've never been pretty?"

"No, Macy…I…" I couldn't help but laugh.

"I was kidding Nick." I punched his shoulder lightly.

"Oh…well I meant it."

"Okay." I said as if what he told me was nothing. Moments later we arrived at Stella's house. I tried as bet as I could to straighten my hair before Stella came outside. Nick had just paid for our taxi fares when she gripped me in a vise like hug.

"Nice to see you too Stella." I squealed as I tried to get away. Nick pulled her off slowly.

"Stells, have you forgotten about me?" He winked at me to let me know I was free now. I shook my head because I wanted to see what was about to happen.

"Of course not." She quickly hugged him before looking back at me.

"Well let's go inside so you two can tell me about how your voices saved me from listening to Joe go on and on about his recent fling." She threw her hands up in frustration. I laughed at her and then started walking to the door. Nick followed me as I immediately took a seat on the couch. Stella soon joined us.

"So where is Joe?"

"He went to get drinks a pick up the chicken." I looked at her weirdly.

"These hands are for sewing my masterpieces not for getting dirty with chicken guts." I gave her a disgusted look.

"Geez I don't know how you survive." I muttered before looking around the room to see if anything had changed. I saw nothing new except the grand piano that was just by the outside porch. I calmly walked over to it and sat down. I could feel them watching me but I didn't falter. I sat down on the bench and slowly placed my hands on the keys. I never told anyone but when I was little before I started the sports I learned how to play the piano and I tried to play a little bit over the years. I heard the door open but I just started playing a song I learned a few years ago. It was an old song that my mom used to sing to me. It's strange that I still remember it but I can't help it.

I heard silence for a few seconds before I heard voices sing the song. It was sad I didn't exactly remember the words but my friends did so I continued to play until the end where I slowly withdrew my hands.

I looked over my shoulder to see Joe coming my way. I smiled at him as he crushed me in his arms. "Hi but Joe I need air…" He smiled before looking at Stella. I rolled my eyes.

"What is with you two crushing Macy?" Nick said as he took the opposite side of the bench and I giggled.

"Nick! You got to ride over here with her so no complaining. I'm sure ya'll had plenty of time to cuddle and do whatever the hell you wanted to while you were in traffic." Joe said causing me to blush. I looked at him like he had grown a head or two.

"We did no such thing Joseph. A hug, and that was it." I tried to cover up my bluh but it wasn't possible.

"Joe, stop making her blush. She's already mad at me as it is."

"Why?"

"I made her get up today."

"What's so bad about today?"

"Nothing really I just had a really long night at a party for my job and I didn't feel like doing anything today." I glared at my blonde haired best friend. I leaned my head on Nick's shoulder because I was really tired. He started humming that tune again and I smiled.

"What are you two over there grinning about?" Stella asked. I shook my head in a way of waving off her question.

"Okay I'm going to help Joe in the kitchen." I nodded quickly before the room was silent again. I looked at Nick who looked at the piano keys.

"How long have you known how to play?" He spoke quietly.

"Since I was little."

"You're good at it. I'm learning more about you than I did when we were in school together." I chose my next words carefully.

"Maybe you were focused on other things."

"Yeah school, the band and myself."

"No actually I meant…" I trailed off when he placed his hands over mines which were on the keys again. He pressed my fingers dlwn and he guided my hands over them. I stopped looking at him and focused on catching some air into my lungs. With just a touch he was making me feel what I felt all those years ago when I first became a fan. He started singing softly. I didn't recognize it but I did remember the tune. I stayed silent and just smiled as he continued to sing. Once he stopped I looked back at him and saw the brightness that shone in his eyes.

"You're magic Misa. I'm glad that my taxi hadn't passed you by." I couldn't stop smiling.

"Magic Nick? I'm not…" Before I could say anything bad about myself his soft lips were on mine. I didn't jump back or stop this from going further. It's what I had always hoped for. I kissed him back softly while smiling.

As we pulled back I noticed three silhouettes in my sight but somehow they were blurry and all I could see was Nick. "Maybe getting up wasn't so bad." I whispered.

"And being stuck in a taxi wasn't either…we're here aren't we?" I knew the hidden meaning and all I could do then was lean in and kiss him again.

**--**

**OMGOSH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's been awhile since I've posted on here. I've been trying to update my Macy/Nick story that is on here and I'm sorry to the readers for that. I'll let you guys know about that anyways. This idea for this one-shot came in November actually and somehow I stopped writing on It and then I started back last week when I finished it. So what do you think. Leave me reviews please.**

**-Daisha.**


End file.
